Beso de Judas
by Core chocolate
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA DE JUDAS KISS, de LineOfSightName. En el caos de Trost, Marco se encuentra con una Annie herida. Él no es precisamente un visitante bienvenido.


Shingeki no kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama y esta historia, a **LineOfSightName** , a quien agradezco haberme permitido traducir su fanfic.

Esta es una traducción del original **Judas Kiss** , la cual debería haber terminado desde el año pasado, pero... Soy poco organizada y perezosa, por eso hasta ahora la publico.

He oído spoilers del nuevo capítulo del manga, en que se dice que... Bueno, se habla de cómo murió Marco. Tal vez la hipótesis que la autora desarrolla aquí sea un poco diferente, pero en su momento me pareció coherente y hermosa, aún pienso eso, de ahí que me haya surgido la inquietud de traducirla. Y no fue un trabajo fácil, porque en el original se usa expresiones y palabras que por sí solas dicen más de lo aparente y le dan más peso y belleza a cada una de las escenas y diálogos. Hace mucho que no hacía esto, por eso me debatía entre hacer una traducción literal, o una literaria, o una mezcla de ambas, pero creo que lo que resultó fue lo que entendí, algo así como mi interpretación, y eso no me deja muy satisfecha, pero es que se me complicó un poco trasladar las mismas imágenes y figuras que hay en el texto inglés al español (tampoco soy muy buena con el inglés, ni con el español). En fin, por lo menos espero haberlo hecho decentemente y que LineOfSightName me disculpe por la tardanza y por mi traducción, que no le hace justicia a su historia.

Gracias y disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **BESO DE JUDAS**

Es un caos.

El aire está cargado con el hedor de la sangre, el pavimento bajo los pies de Marco se vuelve resbaladizo por ésta; él prácticamente puede probarlo, un amargo sabor metálico, y no puede bloquear los alaridos a su alrededor, las llamadas de alerta y los gritos de pánico. A pesar del escándalo, puede escuchar sus latidos, la sangre palpitando en sus oídos, mientras corre a ciegas por la calles. Él ha perdido al titán que lo seguía, piensa, pero hay muchos más de donde vino ése. No sabe dónde está Jean, ni dónde han ido Connie y Annie; con algo de suerte, habrán seguido la orden de retirada y habrán logrado regresar a la muralla a salvo. Él lo intenta, dispara un gancho sobre un edificio y se impulsa hacia arriba, pero tan pronto como roza el tejado, ve su camino bloqueado por dos titanes de clase 10 metros. Ellos no lo ven, pues rápidamente desengancha el engranaje y cae de nuevo en la calle, rodando para amortiguar su caída y estampándose contra el muro de una casa. No puede moverse hasta que ellos lo hagan, no quiere arriesgarse a ser descubierto.

Un movimiento por el rabillo de su ojo atrae su atención hacia una ventana en la planta baja de una casa, en el otro lado de la calle. Un destello de cabello rubio es apenas visible y Marco casi se desmaya de alivio.

 _Annie._

Él echa un vistazo rápidamente alrededor, asegurándose de que la calle aún está libre, y entonces corre hacia la casa, abriendo la puerta sólo lo suficiente para escabullirse por un boquete, antes de cerrarla velozmente detrás de él. Está oscuro, sin ventanas para iluminar el estrecho corredor, todas las velas se han extinguido. Sus botas pegan en el piso de piedra; Marco mira hacia abajo y silba por la sorpresa, cuando la luz que se filtra bajo la rendija de la puerta revela una oscura mancha roja en la construcción de piedra.

"¿Annie?", él llama suavemente y escucha una penetrante respiración desde la habitación de al lado.

"No…", ella responde con un sonido sofocado como voz, pero Marco ya está siguiendo el sonido, en tanto empuja la puerta para abrirla.

Él se detiene en seco.

Annie está agachada en el piso, junto a la ventana, con la chaqueta enredada y aprisionada contra su brazo izquierdo, o más bien, donde solía estar su brazo izquierdo. La sangre rezuma del muñón cortado, filtrándose a través del cuero y manchando su blanca camisa. Su rubio cabello cae desordenadamente por su rostro, unos mechones salen del moño en que ella los mantiene y algunos de éstos están empapados de sangre, proveniente de la herida. Su afilado rostro está pálido y ajado y sus ojos se ensanchan, cuando se encuentran con los de Marco.

"Dioses", Marco susurra al cruzar la habitación y caer de rodillas cerca de ella. "Annie, estás bien, estarás bien… ¿Qué pasó?" Le pregunta con urgencia quitándole la chaqueta de las manos para sostenerla él mismo.

"Un titán me sorprendió cuando trataba de retirarme. Está bien", ella dice feroz y Marco sólo la mira, incapaz de alejar el escepticismo de su rostro. "Marco, déjame. Por favor."

"Yo no voy a irme y simplemente dejarte aquí. Por el amor de Dios, ¡estás perdiendo un brazo, Annie!"

"Marco", ella dice con brusquedad y, contrario a su tono de voz, sus ojos parecen casi asustados. "Yo te lo pido como una amiga. Por favor, déjame aquí. Estaré bien."

"Si te dejo aquí, te desangrarás", él le murmura. "Mira, puedo cargarte, pero en la calle de al lado hay titanes. Tenemos que esperar aquí un rato, estará bien si nos quedamos callados… Mantendré la presión en la herida… recuéstate, encontraré algo para sostener tus piernas…"

Él balbucea, mientras se devana los sesos para recordar lo que el Oficial Shadis les enseñó en su clase de primeros auxilios, pero no está funcionando… y él deja de hablar abruptamente cuando la herida de Annie de repente brilla.

Él se congela en su lugar, sin poder apartar los ojos, mientras el brillo – que más bien parece un relámpago, en realidad, unas pequeñas chispas brincando sobre la herida – se extiende y lo enceguece por mirarlo directamente; en menos de un minuto se desvanece, para revelar otra vez el brazo de Annie, sin la manga, pero completamente intacto.

Por el rabillo del ojo ve que Annie gira lentamente su cabeza para mirarlo.

"Yo te pedí que me dejaras", escucha que ella susurra, casi más para sí misma que cualquier cosa.

La mente de Marco está corriendo, intentando entender la situación.

 _Ese truco de la luz_ , él lo piensa un poco histérico, pero ha visto esa luz antes, dos veces en realidad: cuando el Titán Colosal apareció en la Muralla Rose un día antes, y un poco después de eso, cuando Eren se transformó.

Marco no sabe qué hacer, sólo se sienta ahí junto a Annie, mirando perdidamente su brazo. Sin advertirlo, sus dedos aflojan la chaqueta y la dejan caer al suelo.

"Tú eres un titán", él dice con voz apagada y lejana a sus propios oídos.

"No debiste haberlo sabido." Ella no se oye sorprendida, en todo caso, casi resignada de romper sus desesperadas esperanzas de que tal vez fuera como Eren, de que ella no sabía eso de sí misma.

"¡Pero tú eres… tú eres una de nosotros!", él estalla y se aleja de ella, olvidando mantener su voz baja para evitar atraer a los titanes del exterior (como si necesitara preocuparse por ellos ahora que está en una habitación con una). "Tú eres una de la 104, ¿por qué tú…"

"No puedo explicarlo", ella dice en voz baja, apenas por encima de su hombro, de pie. "Es algo… es algo complicado."

Marco respira profundamente y asiente. Intenta calmarse. Conoce a Annie, han sido compañeros durante tres años ya; él ha compartido la comida con ella, le ha contado chistes estúpidos, ha estado con ella cuando sangraban, y sudaban, y lloraban. Tiene que confiar en ella.

"Vale. Vale, entonces… entonces podemos trabajar con eso," él respira, intentando convencerse a sí mismo. "Quiero decir, tenemos a Eren y fue una conmoción al principio, pero al parecer todos lo aceptaron; si les hablamos sobre ti con cuidado…"

Ella lo interrumpe al inclinarse y besarlo, sólo una vez, suavemente.

Marco la mira con sorpresa, mientras sube una mano casi inconscientemente para tocar sus labios.

"Lo siento mucho, Marco."

Ella no lo ve, tiene la cabeza baja, con el flequillo sobre sus ojos.

"Annie", él dice lentamente, "¿qué…"

Y es entonces cuando Annie le da una patada con fuerza en el pecho.

Marco cae de espaldas, muy sorprendido, por el repentino movimiento de no poder bloquearla, – aunque probablemente no hubiera podido hacerlo – es lo que piensa cuando golpea el frío suelo de piedra, respirando con dificultad. Annie fue la mejor, por mucho, en el entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, y a pesar de que él tiene ventaja tanto en altura como en peso, nunca ha podido vencerla en una pelea aún. Él rueda a sus pies, hace una mueca por los repentinos y punzantes dolores en sus costillas y levanta los ojos para verla adoptar su posición de pelea: las manos alzadas a la defensiva frente a su cara y las piernas tensas.

Es cuando reconoce cuán jodido está.

"Annie, vamos", él consigue decir sofocado, mientras presiona su costado con una mano y la otra la levanta en un gesto conciliador. "Soy yo, somos amigos, vamos…"

"Tú me viste", ella dice con voz temblorosa. "Tú me viste, tú **_me_** viste…" Su voz se eleva y se vuelve más frenética. Ella lanza otra patada hacia su cara; Marco consigue esquivarla, pero en su lugar lo alcanza en el hombro, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Ella impone su ventaja con una lluvia de golpes fuertes y precisos que lo empujan contra la pared. Marco siente que su nariz se rompe cuando el puño de ella hace contacto, sacando su sangre, caliente, que chorrea por su rostro y lo enceguece momentáneamente, mientras el dolor provoca manchas blancas en su visión. Él se inclina hacia adelante, para evitar asfixiarse, y alza los ojos hacia Annie, para mantenerla en su mira. Eso no dura mucho cuando una tercera patada lateral golpea su cabeza contra los ladrillos que hay detrás, aturdiéndolo.

Él se desploma en el piso y ella lo sujeta de inmediato, presionando con su rodilla la parte baja de su espalda, mientras empuja su rostro contra el suelo con una mano; con la otra, ella mueve torpemente las correas de su equipo de maniobras. Cuando, con los ojos nublados y un punzante dolor en la cabeza, Marco se da cuenta de lo que ella hace, forcejea, obligándose a salir de ese estado de shock, porque **_no_** , él no puede permitirse perder ese equipo, lo único que mantiene a cualquiera de ellos vivo en esa matanza. Sin éste, él es un blanco fácil.

"Annie", él dice con voz entrecortada, pero es demasiado tarde; ella se pone de pie, llevándose el equipo.

"Lo necesito", es todo lo que ella menciona. Marco se gira para mirarla y se incorpora, listo para pelear ahora que no tiene otra opción.

Con un suave movimiento, Annie extrae una de sus cuchillas y la presiona contra su garganta.

Marco se congela en su sitio.

"Annie", él se dirige a ella de nuevo, forzando a salir las palabras de su boca seca, que repentinamente se llena de sangre. "Por favor."

Se quedan así por un largo rato; Annie respirando con fuerza, los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de furia, mientras lo mira fijamente; Marco en el piso, con la espalda contra la pared, intentando suplicarle en silencio.

Finalmente Annie parece llegar a una decisión. Ella baja la espada y Marco siente que se estremece con alivio.

"Gracias…", él empieza.

Y entonces Annie respira profundo, echa hacia atrás la cabeza y grita.

Marco se encoge hacia atrás, contra la pared, instintivamente, porque eso no es humano, ni siquiera un poco; eso suena como un animal en peligro. El sonido parece ser amplificado por la construcción de piedra de la habitación, y hace eco en el cielo crepuscular de Trost.

Annie deja de gritar y calla abruptamente, mientras comprueba con prisa su equipo de maniobras, antes de dejarse caer al piso para besarlo otra vez, mordiéndolo lo suficientemente fuerte para que su labio sangre.

"Lo siento mucho", ella susurra contra sus labios y lo repite entre cada beso. "Lo siento mucho, Marco, yo te pedí que me dejaras, yo…"

Marco no responde y Annie se retira, con los labios rojos por la sangre de él. Ella no evita su mirada fija, Marco lo nota y supone con amargura que es en beneficio de ella. Él puede ver su expresión, la más vulnerable que jamás le ha visto: preocupada y asustada y… Y entonces la máscara está de vuelta: sus ojos se vuelven fríos y duros de nuevo, su espalda se endereza cuando gira y se marcha sin echar una mirada atrás ni un segundo.

Él oye el zumbido del equipo de ella en el exterior un minuto después, y apoya su cabeza en la pared, cerrando los ojos. Está desamparado. No hay modo de escalar la Muralla Rose sin el equipo de maniobras - ¡Demonios! - ni siquiera conseguiría avanzar dos calles sin éste. Su única esperanza sería que alguien en su escuadrón regresara a buscarlo, tal vez Jean, pero es improbable que el alto mando los dejara, si ya están fuera de peligro.

De alguna manera, Marco espera que ellos no hagan eso. No quiere que nadie muera por su culpa.

Se pregunta qué les dirá Annie.

Se pregunta si ellos encontraran su cuerpo.

Si queda algo que encontrar.

Eso es injusto, piensa, y sabe que es tan estúpidamente infantil al sentirlo, pero no puede evitarlo; eso es injusto, había estado tan cerca, para que Annie apareciera.

Él ahoga una grosería sorda, cerrando su mano de golpe contra el piso. Duele como el infierno.

Marco se pregunta si eso asustara a su hermana de enrolarse. Espera que sí. Espera que, por lo menos, saber que él murió salvando a un compañero mitigue el golpe para su familia.

Espera que Jean no se olvide de él. Eso es egoísta, lo sabe; no debería querer que Jean esté pendiente de él, sino que siga con su vida, pero lo único que sabe es que si va a morir ahí, solo y asustado, quiere que – maldita sea – Jean Kirschstein lo recuerde. Que alguien lo recuerde. Para que su vida no haya sido en vano, para que no se haya desperdiciado.

Transcurre un par de minutos desde la partida de Annie; nada ha pasado, Marco se permite esperar que eso quizá no haya tenido efecto y que Annie sólo haya enloquecido.

Y entonces siente que el edificio tiembla con los inconfundibles pasos de un titán que se aproxima. Se achica, ahogando el ruido que es prácticamente un gimoteo, cuando éstos aminoran el paso frente al edificio donde él está; se oprime contra la pared, los ojos muy apretados, mientras implora que la infantil idea de "si no puedo verlo, no puede verme" sea verdad.

Por supuesto, eso no cierto.

La ventana estalla hacia adentro, cuando una mano gigante se abre paso a través de ésta, llenando a Marco de pedazos de vidrio. Él apenas se da cuenta de los innumerables nuevos cortes que obtiene por eso, al estar demasiado ocupado mirando fijamente la mano, la cual anda a tientas y ciegamente por el piso, buscándolo. Él se mueve hacia atrás, pero su espalda golpea la pared casi al punto. Sus ojos viajan por toda la habitación con rapidez, buscando una salida, pero la ventana está bloqueada por el titán y la puerta está al otro lado de la estancia, delante de la mano.

Así no tiene opción.

Se tensa, pasando por alto los achaques de la paliza y apoyando sus pies en el muro detrás de él.

Una oportunidad.

Los ojos de Marco siguen la mano con cuidado, observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Él está temblando violentamente, pero aprieta los puños e intenta calmarse.

La mano se desplaza para explorar la esquina opuesta de la habitación y Marco se aparta y se lanza hacia adelante. Se tambalea un poco tan pronto como golpea el suelo; se incorpora e inmediatamente corre otra vez, pero es demasiado lento, demasiado lento.

Unos enormes dedos se cierran alrededor de su cintura. Se siente como correr contra una pared de ladrillos. El aire sale de sus pulmones, en tanto él es alzado y arrastrado a través de la ventana, con los restos de vidrio rasgando su chaqueta.

Entonces él se da la vuelta y se encuentra cara a cara con lo que lo agarró.

Es grande, él reconoce vagamente. Grande, grande – uno de 13 metros o algo así, por su aspecto. No es que él vea algo más que sus dientes.

Por un momento el titán sólo lo mira. Marco no puede sentir los latidos de su corazón. No está seguro si es porque ha parado de respirar, o si sólo está demasiado excitado para registrar algo más. Ha oído que algunas veces la gente siente una inmensa calma en la cara de la inminente muerte, pero no parece que él vaya a tener esa suerte. Está muy consciente de cada músculo en su cuerpo, sintiendo cómo todos están atrapados en ese momento en el tiempo y cómo toda su fuerza es fácilmente suprimida por el agarre del titán. Hay un dolor tan intenso en su pecho, una bola de ansiedad tan fuerte que es casi palpable.

 _Que alguien me saque de esto por favor alguien cualquiera Annie regresa por favor no permitas que esto suceda…_

La mano se mueve. Marco siente que sus costillas crujen cuando el titán aumenta el apretón. Sus ojos están muy abiertos, sin parpadear, incapaz de ver cualquier otra cosa más que el rostro frente a él.

 _Todos lo siento lo estropeé Oh dioses por favor que alguien me recuerde si no hay más por favor sólo…_

La boca se abre.

 _Por favor…_

 _Negro._


End file.
